The Force Unleashed: Starkiller's Revenge
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Juno is dead, killed by Vader's hands. Starkiller is out for blood. But is he coming back?
1. Chapter I

The Force Unleashed

Starkiller's Revenge

An Epic

By Predy96

Chapter I

The wind. The rain. The lightning. God, the lightning. Sometimes it was so powerful that it blinded all who dared look at it. The destruction. The blood. The BLOODLUST. But those things didn't compare to the rage. My God, the rage. It was horrible. He destroyed anything and anyone in his path. There was MURDER in his eyes. Those soft brown eyes. I never could've imagined someone such as Starkiller to show such fury. Never in all my years as an officer of the Rebellion have I seen a man like Starkiller lose it like he did. Nothing survived his rage. Imperials and Rebels alike fell victim to his sabres. Those ruby red blades cut down anything blocking his way to Vader. Hordes of troopers fell, headless, limbless, hundreds cut to pieces, their body parts flying everywhere. Ships and weapons and supplies were blown to scrap. Lightning so bright flew from his body and torched the soldiers and melted the pylons. Droids exploded or were deactivated, his anger was so powerful. If you had even a quarter of a brain you stayed clear of his path. The same cannot be said of the Imperials. By the time he had fled the planet, blood was seeping into the cracks of the floor everywhere. The lightning storm left with him. It was an awesome and terrifying sight. I watched as Rebel troopers swarmed the base, checking the bodies for anybody still left alive. Clean up droids put out the fires and scrapped the irrepairable fighters and ships.

"Commander Datkin!"

I turned to see Rhin Grabboth rushing towards me. He saluted and stood at attention. I waved him off.

"At ease. What is it?" I said.

"Sir, we have reports of fires erupting all over the generator complex below ground. We may have to evacuate the base!"

"Then find a way to contain the fires! We can't afford to lose another facility!"

Rhin nodded and hurried away to relay the message. I looked to the sky balefully. The Force help whoever stands in hs way to Vader.

She's dead. She's really dead. That single thought kept whizzing through Starkiller's mind as he piloted _The Rogue Shadow _through hyperspace. Vader would pay dearly for stealing Juno from him. Starkiller would make sure of that. He clenched his jaw tightly as streams of stars flew past in white-blue lines. He had totally destroyed the base in his fury. Killed hundreds, Imperials and Rebels alike. His own comrades. He pushed the thought away. FOCUS! A whine was emitted from the engines as he exited the hyperspace lanes. He was in Imperial space now. The planet Remordius Prime loomed before him in all its furious glory. A writhing rock of barely controlled fury and destruction of epic proportions, the Imperials used it as a factory for warships and drones alike. Before him was a fleet of Destroyers and Command ships blockading the planet from outsiders. He was going to need a code if he was to get by into the atmosphere. If the code he transferred to the relay didn't check out... well, he was prepared if things became...edgy. Sure enough, a holographic image of an Imperial officer popped up on his console.

"Imperial Star Destroyer _Enforcer _to personal star traveller _Rogue Shadow_. Relay Imperial codes for Sector 11-45-634 immediately."

Here goes nothing. Starkiller tapped the relay button and spoke carefully, and clearly.

"Imerial code for Sector 11-45-634: 461-53-663-781. Am I cleared for landing?"

There was a momentary pause as the Imperials ran over the code. Starkiller tensed, not sure if he would be cleared...

"Personal star traveller _Rogue Shadow_, you have been cleared for landing. You may proceed."

Starkiller just barely allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips as he veered his ship towards Remordius Prime. Even so, he felt a gnawing sense creeping over him the closer he got to the docking bay. The sense that he would not survive his journey to Vader...

Vader watched as the craft descended to the planet from the atmosphere. His old apprentice was on board. He could feel it. His rhythmic breathing showed no emotion. Hatred, fury, ahborrance. But no regret. None at all. He knew this day would arrive. He had known it from the very start. Since Kamino. Now it was here. Now, one would live, one would die. He heard foot steps approach from behind him, but did not turn. He continued to watch the craft's descent even as he spoke in his deep, menacing voice.

"What is it, Commander Veera?"

The man behind him spoke clearly, and steadfastly, but Vader could sense the emotion behind his voice: terror. Good. Very good.

"Sir, our men have reported an unidentified space craft-"

"I know, Commander. Tell your men to stand down. I will deal with this... problem... myself," Vader said. He just barely allowed his black-gloved hand to caress his sabre before speaking again. "Leave him to me."

He turned.

"And Commander..."

Commander Veera gulped and snapped to attention.

"Y-Yes, my Lord?"

"...Tell your men that if any one of them so much as lands a single strike on that ship or its pilot... That I will personally see to their execution myself!"

Commander Veera blanched, and nodded. He hurried out of the chamber and Vader turned back to the window. The ship was now in the docking bay. This would be their final encounter. Vader could feel it.

Starkiller sat in the cockpit for a moment before exiting. He grieved Juno's murder. It stabbed through him like a thousand vibro-blades. Vader was going to die for this. Starkiller would see to that himself. Starkiller let out a roar and slammed his fist down on the console panel. He lifted it up and a dent was left. No matter. There would be much more than that once he was done with Vader. He saw a durasteel door open out of the corner of his eye and saw a platoon of stormtroopers exit, blasters drawn and at the ready. So, this was how it was going to be? So be it! Starkiller picked up his duel wield light sabres and willed the cockpit to open. He would do this _his _way. He purposefully retarded the speed of the shield's opening.

"Sir! The cockpit is opening!" one of the troopers said.

"You! Go check it out!"

"Yes, sir!"

Starkiller heard the rapid foot falls of the stormtrooper as he ran to the ship. Any minute now...

Starkiller Force-leapt from behind the cockpit and cleaved the trooper in half with expert ease. By the time the two halves had hit the floor, he was already out on the bay. He stood there, head lowered to the ground, sabres ignited and pointed downwards. The troopers fired at him. He blocked the bolts with ease and slowly walked to them. He ran his left sabre through the gut of the first trooper and flung him screaming over the deck. These men were pathetic. Starkiller spun and sliced the head off of another. The body toppled over the edge of the deck as he opened up the chest and gut of a third trooper. He Force-gripped one other and throttled him as he blocked the bolts of three more. He flung the now dead trooper at them while electrocuting five more. Finally, only four remained. He breathed deeply and gathered all of his might and raised his arms. He closed his eyes and flung his arms down, toppling the scaffolding on top of the four remaining stormtroopers.

"Imperial garbage," he muttered and kicked the head of one of them over the side. He walked over to the door and tore the control panel out with ease. The door opened and he entered.

Preview of Chapter II:

Starkiller held his grip on his sabres as Vader pushed with his. Sparks flew as the sabres screamed in rage.

"You are going to die!" screamed Starkiller as he held his ground. His eyes screamed rage, hurt, and hatred. Vader's black mask shone red in the light of the three ruby blades.

"You are mistaken, my young Jedi," he said as a retort. "It is _you_ who will not leave here alive!"

With that, Vader Force-leapt to a pylon and raised his right arm. Starkiller was immediately forced into the air, helpless to do anything as Vader threw his sabre...


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Thanks to whoever read Chapter I and for the review from the nameless reader! I hope this next chapter is just as satisfactory! I have yet to determine the amount of chapters I will be posting, but my current estimate is somewhere between 22 and 27 chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Force Unleashed.

Chapter II

Starkiller raced down the steel-grey passageways of the enormous complex. He could feel a torrent of rage bubbling down inside him. The Dark Side of the Force was powerful here. Each step he took brought him closer to his former Master, Darth Vader. There was a sudden, powerful stabbing inside his head, and he stumbled with a cry, gribbing his temples in agony.

_You let him kill me!_

"NO! Get out of my head! AGH!" Starkiller screamed as he fell to his knees. Juno's voice cried out to him again as he clenched his fists together.

_You left me to die! You deserted me!_

"_Stop! _Get out of my head!"

Starkiller clutched his cranium and forced himself to his feet. He proceeded to stumble down the hall as the visions of Juno's murder replayed themseves over and over.

_He watched as Vader Force-choked Juno before his eyes. _

"No! No! Stop it!" he cried in grief. Starkiller rammed his body into the durateel wall.

_He ignited his ruby sabre as Starkiller attempted to get to Vader._

"Leave me alone!" he howled. He threw his body into the Plexi-glass viewport.

_Vader released Juno and rammed his sabre through her chest as she began to fall, and tossed her to the ground._

He had reached his breaking point. With an agonized scream of rage, Starkiller ignited his sabres and released all of his fury on the complex. He slashed through the viewport and Force-jumped to the ground 45 meters below. He smashed into the ground with devestating force, lightning erupting all around him. He electrocuted several stormtroopers and threw his light sabres, beheading about 17 more. The troopers fired bolt after bolt, and Starkiller used the Force to block them all. His sabres returned, Starkiller unleashed all his fury upon the hapless troopers. Klaxons blared, sirens flashed, and troopers swarmed.

Starkiller lost it.

"LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" he screamed, and blasted volt after volt of lightning upon the soldiers. The heat disentigrated many of them. They screamed and writhed, then turned into a smoking pile of ash. Starkiller roared and amped up the energy output. A heavy cannon exploded, sending debris into the stormy sky. Starkiller Foce-grabbed one of the troopers and threw his left sabre into his chest. He tossed the man into his platoon and Force-pushed them into the energy shields. They, too, became a smoking heap of ash. Starkiller heaved. He glowed a bright blue, the righteous rage of the Force amped up considerably. His sabres crackled, tongues of lightning wrapped around the bright red blades. He heard a weak cough to his left, and whirled to face the source. His sabres hummed and sizzled in the rain. A stormtrooper. He walked towards the fallen man, breathing deeply. The dying trooper attempted a semblance of a backcrawl, trying to get away.

"P-Please! Don't k-k-kill m-m-m-me!" he sputtered weakly. He coughed violently,and weakly pulled off his helmet. Blood seeped out of the mask and onto the wet ground, mixing into the rainwater. Lightning ribboned behind Starkiller, throwing him into silhouette, like a dark avenger from the trooper's blackest nightmares. He spoke not a word, but only advanced silently. "PLEASE!" screamed the trooper. He weakly raised a hand to shield himself from the terrible sight. Starkiller stopped just short of the fallen soldier.

"Where is he?" he said. The trooper widened his eyes in recognition. He was searching for Vader.

"I don't know! I-I-I-I was just deployed today! I-I d-don't know! Please don't kill me!" he spewed.

"You are of no use to me," Starkiller said, turning his back.

The trooper began to sob. "I don't want to die!"

"You're not worth it."

Starkiller Force-leapt onto the wall and over the energy shield, leaving the battered trooper behind.

Vader felt a particularly strong wave of the Force course through his mechanized body as he marched down the hallways of the complex. It barely fazed him. He continued on, even as the platoon of stormtroopers he had brought with him buckled under the fury of the wave.

"Be still," he breathed to the soldiers, who immediately stood at attention. All was silent in the gloomy hall. Outside, thunder and lightning showed their reign as the weather worsened with each passing moment. The Sith Lord's assisted breathing echoed in the silent hall. He placed a hand on his sabre, carressing the jet black hilt.

A scream of rage deafened the silence as Starkiller attacked, slamming his ruby blades down on Vader's, barely pushing him back. The troopers scattered in surprise and fear, firing their BlasTech rifles in feeble attempts to defend themselves. Starkiller merely had to push with the Force, and they flew everywhere, some falling to their deaths meters below.

"So, you finally show yourself to me!" taunted Vader, as they clashed sabre to sabre. "This will be the last time you ever see my face!"

Starkiller merely roared in rage and swiped his left blade in a deadly upward arch, which was blocked by Vader, who then pushed with the Force. Starkiller flew backwards, and managed to regain his footing just in time to block an aerial attack. Sparks flew everywhere, and bursts of light lit up the dark passageway. A bolt of ribbon lightning threw both combatants in stark contrast as they passed in front of the massive Remordius Prime viewport, which overlooked a magnificent factory labor-yard. Workers paused their duties to watch in awe as Starkiller and Vader continued their perilous battle. Starkiller feigned a strike to the right and whirled, seeing an opening in Vader's defences, and prepared to end the dual for good. Just when he thought he had it made, Vader locked him in a tight Force-grip, a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder singing their dangerous song of the dead. Vader raised him high in the air, ruby blade poised to end it all.

"Now, my foolish Jedi, you shall see what your foolhardy vengeance has gotten you!" he growled.

Starkiller managed a spit in his lock, and glared in fury at the dark lord.

"Go ahead! Kill me!" he spat. "YOU'LL BE DOING ME A FAVOR, YOU MONSTER!"

Vader emmitted what might have been a malicious chuckle, and tilted his head ever so slightly. Starkiller grunted and struggled to get free. The Sith Lord deactivated his sabre, much to the surprise of his combatant.

"Oh, I will, Starkiller, I will," he said. "But not yet!"

With that, he tossed Starkiller through the glass window, which shattered from the force of the slam, and to the ground, hundreds of meters below. Starkiller called on the Force to protect him, and slammed into the concrete ground with only half the force it would've taken to shatter his body. Pieces of concrete and steel flew everywhere, scattering the slaving workers about the complex. Rain poured in torrents around his still body. His sabres lay on the ground a few meters away. Vader watched in partial curiosity at his former apprentice.

Starkiller struggled to his hands and knees in a weak bow. Blood poured from deep and open wounds from his battle and fall. The crimson substance pooled in large puddles under his beaten and battered body, mixing with the slightly acidic rain, running in maroon streams into cracks and pits. Workers milled about, attempting to prevent any lasting damage, while others watched in intense curiosity for the outcome of this deadliest of duals.

Starkiller coughed violently, bringing up more of his blood. He scrunched his eyes shut in visible pain, and clutched his right side, wrapping his fingers aound his flesh. He pulled back, and brought out a rather large and sharp piece of rock, releasing a fresh flow of blood. He screamed in pain and curled his hands into fists. He weakly got to his feet and called upon the Force to obtain his sabres once more, and glared at the window high up above him. Vader was not there. He whirled, and was facing the dark master once more. Vader struck, and Starkiller barely had time to raise his blades in defence.

Starkiller held his grip on his sabres as Vader pushed with his. Sparks flew as the sabres screamed in rage.

"You are going to die!" screamed Starkiller as he held his ground. His eyes screamed rage, hurt, and hatred. Vader's black mask shone red in the light of the three ruby blades.

"You are mistaken, my young Jedi," he said as a retort. "It is you who will not leave here alive!"

With that, Vader Force-leapt to a pylon and raised his right arm. Starkiller was immediately forced into the air, helpless to do anything as Vader threw his sabre.

_I'm sorry, Juno. I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to avenge you!_

Suddenly, a neon green blade flew past Starkiller, knocking Vader's sabre off-course. Vader relaxed his grip in genuine surprise.

Rham Kota had joined the fight.

Preview of Chapter III:

Starkiller stared in surprise at the aged Jedi Master before him. He fought mercilessly, blocking and parrying every one of Vader's equally ferocious attacks. Their blades were a blur of red and green. With dimming eyes, Starkiller came to a realization: his destiny had yet to come, and Vader would forever be a part of it.

Okay, so that was Chapter II. I hope you enjoyed this installment of _Starkiller's Revenge_ and I hope you look forward to the next Chapter as well! What will become of our hero? What will happen to Vader and Rham? Stay with me to find out!


End file.
